Mean and Green
by Red Witch
Summary: The Misfits are on a new mission: Stop the Incredible Hulk! May god help us all. R&R the completed fic full of insanity and adventure. And one or two hissy fits !
1. Another Day, Another Destroyed Tank

**I don't own any Marvel characters. Please don't get angry. Because then I get angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry! Well I got this idea from watching some good old Incredible Hulk cartoons from the 90's! (On the Mean Green Marathon on ABC Family actually!) Yup, it's time the Misfits encountered one of Marvel's most destructive forces! And I'm also going to have them meet the Hulk as well. **

**Mean and Green**

**Chapter 1. Another Day, Another Destroyed Tank**

Somewhere out in an unknown American desert several Army tanks positioned themselves, ready for battle. Several nervous soldiers waited for the enemy to strike. "I hope we can stop this thing," One soldier whispered to another.

"I hope we don't run into it," Another whispered. "Maybe we got lucky and it slipped by us?" 

A huge shadow fell over them. "IT'S HERE!" One soldier shouted. "IT FOUND US!" 

"HULK SMASH!" The giant green behemoth roared as he threw one of the tanks into the air. Then proceeded to trash every other tank in sight. 

"There goes another tank," Major Talbot groaned. He watched the action from the helicopter he was riding in. "And another…and another…" 

"Blast it!" General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross snarled beside him. "Where the blue blazes is Doc Samson and that new Hulk containment unit?" 

"Right here General," A voice came over the intercom. "Betty and I are almost in position!" Right behind them was another chopper with a huge metal containment unit attached to it. 

"Well hurry it up!" General Ross growled. "I'm losing ground support here!" 

"Too late sir!" Ross' pilot shouted. "He's getting away! Whoa!" He barely dodged a tank thrown at the chopper.

"CHOPPER MAKES HULK ANGRY!" The green monster howled. "STUPID TANKS MAKE HULK ANGRY!" He pounded another tank into the ground. 

"What **doesn't **make the Hulk angry?" Talbot grumbled. "Sir he's getting away!" He pointed at the Hulk's leaping form.

"I can see that Major!" General Ross snarled. "Put the petal to the metal Sergeant! He's getting away!" 

"I'm giving her all the juice I can sir!" The Pilot told him. "But that thing can leap miles with a single bound! He's just too fast!" Soon the Hulk was out of sight.

"Blast!" General Ross snarled. "He got away again! He got away!" 

"Father it's not your fault," Betty sighed. "The Hulk was just too powerful for the troops."

"Try telling that to the brass upstairs," Ross growled. "The Hulkbusters were supposed to destroy that beast months ago!"

"Of course if certain people didn't keep helping it," Talbot began. 

"The Hulk isn't a monster!" Betty snapped. 

"Could have fooled me!" Talbot shot back. "I don't care if that thing really is your fiancée, Betty…it's got to be destroyed once and for all!" 

"Look I joined this operation to help capture the Hulk so we can cure him! Not…" Betty began. 

"Look as much as I'd love to hear this argument again for the hundredth time," Doc Samson cut in. "We seem to be having a problem. Our choppers are running low on fuel!"

"So is ours," Talbot remarked. "Which means we can't go after the Hulk!" 

"Oh great," General Ross grumbled. "Just great! We're out of fuel! Sergeant! Where's the nearest base?" 

"The nearest one is seven hours away," The pilot told him. "That's six and a half hours more fuel than we have!" 

"Actually Sergeant there is one a lot closer than that," Major Talbot said. 

"Oh no…" Ross growled. "Surely you don't mean…"

"I understand how you feel sir but these are desperate times," Talbot told him.

"What?" Betty asked. "What base is he talking about Dad?" 

"I don't want to go there," Ross growled. "But we don't have any choice. God that's just what I need! That glory hog General Hawk lording this over me!"

"General Hawk?" Doc Samson asked. "But isn't he the commander of…"

"That's right Doc," General Ross growled. "GI Joe. America's best trained, most feared fighting unit. Unfortunately it's also the most unorthodox, insane one as well! But since we don't have any choice…Sergeant! Follow these coordinates! We're off to the Pit!" 

"Oh dear," Major Talbot sighed. "This is not going to be pretty." 

"Tell me about it," General Ross snarled.

**Next up, the Hulkbusters land at the Pit and meet some new friends…The Misfits! Prepare for some fun and some Major Talbot bashing! **


	2. General Ross, Meet the Misfits

**General Ross, Meet the Misfits**

It wasn't long before they landed at the Pit. "General Ross," Duke spoke as soon as he exited his chopper. "This is an unexpected surprise." 

"Yeah well any port in a storm," Ross grumbled. "Let me guess, General Hawk wants to see me?" 

"Got it in one," Duke looked at his guests. "I don't think we've met. I'm Duke." 

"Betsy Ross," Betsy shook his hand. "And this is Doc Samson and Major Talbot." 

Duke shook their hands with a polite nod. "This way," He escorted them to Hawk's office. 

"Well, well, well," General Hawk stood up from behind his desk. "Look who's decided to drop in on us. If it isn't Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross himself. Been a long time." 

"Not long enough," Ross growled. "Look Abernathy this isn't a social call. The only reason I'm here is that we ran out of fuel! As soon as we fuel up our forces we'll be out of your hair!"

"What's left of your forces you mean," Hawk looked at him. "Face it Thunderbolt, the only thing your Hulkbusters can bust is your own troops!" 

"Well if you think your GI Jokers can do a better job why don't you do it then?" Ross growled.

"And endanger the lives of my men unnecessarily? You'd love that wouldn't you?" Hawk growled. "Face it Ross, you're partially responsible for the mess you're in! It's bad enough you need SHIELD'S help to clean it up, you don't need mine!" 

"How did you find out about that?" Ross bellowed. 

"I hear things. A lot of things," Hawk grinned. 

"I'll bet you do," Ross chomped on his cigar. 

"What's going on?" Doc Samson asked. "Is there some kind of history between those two?"

"I'm afraid so," Betty folded her arms and sighed. "My father was originally picked years ago to put together and head the GI Joe team, but at the last minute Hawk was chosen. My father's never forgiven him for that." 

"Plus they've been rivals for a long time before that," Duke told him. "I never got the whole story but I know when Hawk was just a major he disobeyed an order from Ross. However the result was that Hawk saved several big shots' lives and got a promotion because of it." 

"Yes we all know about the General's reputation for bending the rules," Major Talbot grumbled.

"Look who's talking," Duke looked at him. "The infamous 'Noodle Head Ned' himself."

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?" Major Talbot shouted. 

"Your exploits as a sergeant are legendary," Duke grinned. 

Major Talbot wheeled on Doc Samson as he heard him chuckle. "Stop that! It's not funny!" 

"Actually several of your exploits are quite amusing," Hawk grinned. "Like the time you accidentally blew up an ice cream truck?" 

"How …I thought I paid off…I mean…" Major Talbot sputtered. 

"You blew up an ice cream truck?" General Ross looked at him.

"This I gotta hear," Doc Samson grinned.

"Why Major Talbot what happened?" Betty couldn't resist. "Was there a bomb in the Raspberry Ripple?" 

"Very funny," Major Talbot growled. "Can we please get back to the subject at hand here?" 

"Of course," Hawk smirked. "Duke why don't you show Doc Samson and Miss Ross here the commissary?"

"Good idea," Duke nodded. "Come on, this is the one day the mystery meat is actually edible." He led them out. 

"Let me guess, those two are going to argue some more aren't they?" Betty sighed. 

"Bingo," Duke nodded. "I guess Hawk didn't want you guys to overhear their conversation."

"It's nothing that I probably haven't heard before," Betty sighed. 

"Well aside from Hawk's personal feelings we're glad to help you refuel," Duke told her. "So how is it going?"

"With the Hulk?" Doc Samson raised an eyebrow. "How do you think?"

"That bad huh?" Duke asked. "What's the damage this time?"

"He wiped out half our tanks," Doc Samson told him. "It's a miracle no one was hurt this time." 

"Well I think it's the next time you ought to worry about more," Duke said.

"The Hulk isn't evil," Betty told him. "He's just…He just reacts to any threat. He's the manifestation of all the anger and rage Bruce has inside of him." 

"Not to mention a hefty dose of gamma radiation added to the mix isn't good," Duke said. "Look Betty I know he's your boyfriend but…"

"Bruce isn't a monster!" Betty defended. "And neither is the Hulk! The Hulk has actually saved many people's lives!"

"Not to mention destroyed quite a bit of property," Duke pointed out. 

"Oh why are you army types all alike?" Betty snapped. "All you see is the monster!"

"Betty calm down," Doc Samson put his hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry it's just," Betty sighed. "We would have found a cure for Bruce by now if my father and Major Talbot weren't so intent on destroying him! Bruce would have never left the lab if he weren't convinced that them along with SHIELD would kill him! I know it! I don't expect you to understand but…the Hulk may be the most destructive force on earth, but there's a part of Bruce in him as well. The Hulk does have a gentle side. He only reacts violently when he's attacked. He never attacks first! Ever! If only we could get him to harness his temper, he could do even more good. I guess it all sounds silly to you, but in some ways the Hulk's just like a little kid. All that rage and pain and power…and no way to control it." 

"Actually…" Duke sighed. "I think I can relate to what you're saying. I'm sorry. For the record I do agree with you on at least one point, neither your father nor Major Talbot should have interfered when you had Banner in custody the last time! I'm sure if you talk to General Hawk, Betty…he'd agree to help you." 

"Well at least one good thing's come from trip," Doc Samson said. "At least there are some people in the army that understand our work a little."

"Well that and finding out the dirt on 'Noodle Head Ned'," Betty grinned. 

"Okay I got the noodle head part," Doc Samson asked. "But what's with the Ned business? His name's Glenn." 

"He was also called the Anti-Ned Flanders," Duke explained. "You know his evil clone from the Simpsons*?" 

"You know I can see it," Doc Samson grinned. 

"Come on," Duke said. "Let me get you a cup of coffee and a doughnut." 

Soon they were sitting down and eating at the commissary. Not long after Major Talbot joined them. "Those choppers cannot be fixed fast enough!" He muttered.

"Fixed?" Betty asked.

"A couple of them are overdue for maintenance," Major Talbot grabbed a doughnut from the box on the table. "Figures. Nothing is going right today! This day cannot possibly get any worse!" 

He was about to take a bite from the doughnut when **something** long and green shot down from the ceiling and snagged it. "What the…?" He gasped.

They looked up and saw that on the ceiling was a teenage boy with shaggy hair and black clothes. "Toad!" Duke admonished. "You know better than that!" 

"But I'm hungry," The boy protested. "And these are good doughnuts!" An extremely long and slimy tongue shot out of his mouth and grabbed the entire box. 

"It's a mutant!" Major Talbot shouted.

"No really?" Doc Samson said sarcastically. 

"GIVE ME BACK THOSE DOUGHNUTS YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Major Talbot shouted. 

"NO!" Todd shouted back as he skittered across the ceiling with the box of doughnuts. 

"What the…?" Betty blinked. 

"Remember when I said I understood about power being out of control?" Duke pointed. "That's what I was talking about." 

"Where did you…?" Betty asked.

"We found him," Duke sighed. "That is the Toad. Sorry about that. He's a bit slimy and he has no manners…" 

"AGGHH! HE SLIMED ME!" Major Talbot shouted. 

"But you gotta admit he does grow on you," Duke grinned. "Hey BA did he have any coffee?"

"About half a cup," BA the cook shrugged. 

"Uh…shouldn't you try to stop this?" Doc Samson asked as Major Talbot tried to tackle Todd unsuccessfully. 

"Are you kidding?" A Joe named Beach Head asked. "For once it's nice not to be on the receiving end!" He chuckled when Talbot slipped on some slime and crashed into a wall. "You guys are right! It is kind of funny when he does this!" 

Then Hawk and Ross entered the room. "Oh no…" Hawk groaned. "Not again!" 

General Ross gasped. "What in the name of Sam Hill is that?" 

"GIVE ME BACK MY DOUGHNUT YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Major Talbot shouted as he chased Todd all over the room. 

"Trust us," Something whizzed by him. "You don't want it after where it's been!"

"Let me guess?" Hawk sighed. "The kids got into the coffee again huh?" 

"Uh huh," Duke sighed as something knocked Major Talbot on his behind. "Quicksilver knock it off!" 

Pietro stopped and grinned. "I just wanted to greet our new friend." 

"If this is the way you treat your friends I'd hate to be your enemy," Major Talbot groaned as he started to get up.

"Let me help you," A voice said. Talbot looked behind him but saw nothing. Then suddenly a green scaled mutant with gold markings around its eyes and a long tan mane appeared. "Hello," It grinned, showing its fangs. 

"Getitoff, getitoff, getitoff!" Major Talbot screamed like a small child. 

"Talbot it's a mutant! Not an it!" Doc Samson snapped.

"Actually in Xi's case…" Fred walked in with Lance, Wanda and Althea. 

"Cool it Blob," Lance told him. "Who are these guys?" 

"Are you a mutant too?" Todd hopped up to Doc Samson.

"Sorry," Doc Samson shook his head. "Just your average gamma radiated scientist. Name's Doc Samson. This is Betty Ross and that's her father General Ross and Major Talbot."

"Hey is he the guy everyone calls 'Noodle Head Ned'?" Todd asked.

"SHUT UP!" Major Talbot shouted. "Are all of these kids mutants?"

"Observant isn't he?" Lance chuckled. 

Talbot glared at Lance. "Listen you long haired freak…" He hissed. 

"That's enough!" General Hawk silenced him. "Everyone these are the Misfits. That's Toad, Quicksilver, Blob, Avalanche, Wavedancer, the Scarlet Witch and Xi." 

"Since when does GI Joe have a team of mutants?" Major Talbot asked. 

"I thought there were only a handful of mutant children on this base," General Ross said. "And that was only because their father is a Joe."

"There were," Duke sighed. "But we found Toad here on a mission, then we found another one. And then a few more and well, before we knew it we ended up with a whole herd of 'em!" 

"Oh great!" General Ross threw up his hands. "Now Hawk has his own team of mutants! Well isn't that special!" 

"Should they be allowed to run loose like this?" Major Talbot asked, "What if they try to escape?"

"Escape?" Beach Head huffed. "If only! We can't get rid of them!" 

"Time for a hug Beach Head!" Fred said cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Ugh…" Beach Head gasped. "See what I mean? Blob leggo of me you big galoot before you squeeze the life outta me!" 

"Figures the Joes would be soft on these freaks," Talbot grunted. "And an undisciplined pathetic lot they are too!" 

"You wanna see how pathetic we are try saying that again!" Lance snarled at Talbot. 

"That's enough Avalanche," Hawk said sharply. "Why don't you Misfits go back to your barracks? I'll speak to you later." The kids left without a word but gave Talbot some evil glares. 

"Well I can't say I'm shocked," General Ross huffed. "Insubordination seems to be a dominant theme in all your men Hawk!" 

"Little punk," Talbot huffed. "If I had five minutes alone with him I'd teach him some manners!" 

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," A tall regal black man in a SHEILD uniform stepped into the room. "There's a reason that kid is called Avalanche."

"Great!" General Ross puffed. "Agent Gabriel Jones. I wondered how long it would be until you showed up." 

"I see that you've acquainted yourselves with the kiddie commandos here," Gabriel smirked. "General Ross, we need to talk. In private."

General Ross excused himself and moved over to a vacant room with Gabriel. "Well how much does the brass upstairs want my hide this time?" 

"You're running out of ideas General," Gabriel looked at him. "I mean…sending a squadron of tanks against the Hulk? You might as well have sent a bunch of bumper cars."

"Look it's not my fault the Hulk was too fast for my choppers!" Ross snapped at him. "If we could only have slowed him down we would have captured that green monstrosity! I'm sure of it!" 

"I agree," Gabriel nodded. "What we need is a new tactic. Some new weapons. Or in this case, some new blood. And I think General Hawk may be able to do that."

"You mean you're gonna let GI Joe take over in order to capture the Hulk?" Ross sputtered. "Preposterous!" 

"Actually I was thinking of the Misfits," Gabriel Jones looked at him. "They could come in very useful. Very useful indeed." 

*** Okay that's not really why he was called Noodle Head Ned. That was from the first Hulk cartoon in the 60's. This story is based on the 90's Hulk cartoon. But I just thought it was so funny I had to put it in. **


	3. Getting to Know the Misfits

**And now, some pointless silly fluff…**

**Getting to Know the Misfits**

"All right now," Lifeline told the Misfits. "Settle down now kids. Wanda put down that knife! Pietro stop making faces! Todd don't eat that!" 

"Wow look at all the cool stuff!" Daria was playing around with some medical equipment. 

"Yeah if you're into Dr. Frankenstein stuff," Todd looked around the medical lab nervously. 

"Calm down Todd," Althea said. "It's just a simple scanning. Think of it like a check-up."

"Yeah compared to what Magneto did to us it's a walk in the park," Lance huffed. "I have to do this all the time due to my condition. It doesn't hurt at all." 

"It's only a harmless body scan," Doc Samson showed them the large machine that looked like an enormous tanning booth. "I'll show you." He went into the machine and Betty turned it on. The top and bottom panels lit up and on the computer screen his body information showed up. Everything from his vital signs to his bone structure was on the machine. 

"Cool!" Todd hopped up and down. "Hey Al you gotta try this!"

"You'd think of any excuse to see her without her shirt on," Pietro snickered.

"You know very well it doesn't work like that!" Althea went to hit him.

"Nyahh!" Pietro stuck his tongue out and missed. "Too slow!" 

"Get him Wanda!" Althea shouted.

"With pleasure," Wanda powered up.

"Uh oh…" Pietro blanked. He tried to run but Wanda stopped him cold. "Not good! Not good!" 

"Not for you!" Todd tackled him. 

"Dogpile!" Brittany cheered. 

"KIDS WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HORSING AROUND IN THE LAB?" Roadblock shouted. "Wanda stop using your lipstick to write on your brother! Pietro stop pulling Lance's hair! Xi I don't even know what you're doing! Stop it! NOBODY'S GONNA GET SCANNED IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE RIGHT NOW!" 

The kids stopped. "We'll be good," They quickly. 

"Energetic aren't they?" Doc Samson grinned. 

"What's the point of all this?" Major Talbot grumbled.

"The point is to study further into different kinds of mutations and understand the effects they have," Doc Samson told him. "This could help us in the long run at cracking the code to the Hulk's own genetic puzzle."

"Sounds like a big waste of time to me," Major Talbot grumbled. "They're not even gonna cut 'em open!" 

"Major!" General Ross admonished. "Not all mutants are monsters like the Hulk. And these are on our side!"

"Yeah but for how long?" Major Talbot asked. 

"Okay Blob you're up," Lifeline motioned.

"This isn't gonna hurt is it?" Fred whined as he got on the machine. 

"No of course not," Betty smiled. "All its gonna do is take a scan of you. Like an x-ray."

"You hear that Blob?" Pietro remarked. "It's gonna mutate you!" 

"It is not gonna mutate you!" Doc Samson snapped. 

"How is that thing holding him up?" Pietro continued. "With his weight I thought it would collapse easy."

"It's made out of adamantium and designed to hold up to several tons," Doc Samson told him.

"Yeah but can it withstand the Blob?" Pietro asked.

"You wanna go through the wall Pietro?" Fred snapped. 

"Blob calm down," Althea said. "You should know by now not to listen to a word Quicksilver says. Since most of what he says is completely stupid."

"That's true," Fred said.

"HEY!" Pietro stomped his foot. 

"Okay let's start her up," Doc Samson started the machine. "This is very interesting. Notice the Blob has similar characteristics to the Hulk," Doc Samson pointed out.

"You mean if they're both big and cause damage yeah they're similar all right," Major Talbot grumbled. 

"No they both have an invulnerable epidermis," General Ross looked at the data. "Very interesting." 

"Eppy what?" Fred asked.

"He means you have tough skin Blob," Lance told him. 

"Oh I knew that," Fred nodded. 

Soon all the Misfits were scanned. "There's a lot of very interesting data here," Betty looked over the information. "This could help us a lot in understanding the Hulk's physiology more." 

"Goody!" Brittany tugged on Doc Samson's arm. "Now will you play with us?"

"Honey the Doc has more important stuff to work on right now," Shipwreck walked in with the babies. "Come on kids time to go home."

"Awww," The Triplets said.

"We wanted to play with our new friends," Quinn said. 

"I'll play with you," Betty said.

"Really?" Daria's eyes widened.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Major Talbot grunted. 

"Calm down Talbot she needs a break," Doc Samson waved. "I can handle this by myself for a while." 

"We can show you our house!" Brittany said. "These are our baby brothers. The one with the flippers is Claudius or Little C. And that's Barney or Beaky. We adopted him." 

"Oh they look so sweet," Betty cooed. "May I?"

"Be my guest," Shipwreck handed her Barney who was teething on his whiffle bat. "Shipwreck Delgato here. I'm Althea's dad as well as the Triplet's. I work with the Misfits too for obvious reasons." 

"Dad please do me a favor and don't embarrass me by asking her to go out on a date!" Althea rolled her eyes. 

"Hey even I'm not stupid enough to hit on a girl whose boyfriend can trash the entire state of Nevada," Shipwreck told her. "Oh sorry…" 

"It's okay," Betty held Barney. "You are so cute."

"Are you kidding?" Talbot grunted. "Betty, put that thing down!"

"He's a baby, not a monster!" Betty snapped. 

"Yeah what do you think he's gonna do Talbot?" Samson asked. "Spit up on her?" 

"I don't trust any of those Misfits! They're all dangerous!" Talbot snapped. "Especially you!" He pointed to Althea. 

"What you got a thing against female ninjas?" Althea looked at him. 

"Don't play dumb with me!" Talbot growled at her. "I read your file. I know all about you. And what you did." 

For a second Althea's eyes grew very cold. "Then you know it's not a smart idea to insult me or my family now do you?" 

It got very tense a for a moment. Then Barney decided to break the tension by taking his whiffle bat and bashing it over Talbot's head. "BAT!" He shouted.

"Hey look Barney learned a new word," Daria smiled. 

"Why you little…" Major Talbot growled. Barney whacked him on the nose. "OW!"

"He's gonna learn a few more words if he keeps bashing Talbot on the head like that," Agent Gabriel Jones appeared. 

"Good boy," Betty grinned. "I've wanted to do that myself for some time." 

"Are you still here you SHEILD bum?" General Ross snapped.

"Charmed as ever to see you General," Jones looked at him. "I need to speak to you two with General Hawk for a moment. Excuse us please." They left the lab. 

"Come on!" Quinn said impatiently. "Let's show her our house!"

"If you don't mind?" Betty asked. 

"Nah!" Shipwreck grinned. "Come on."

"You sure it's okay?" Lifeline asked Doc Samson.

"It'll do her good to be distracted for a little bit," Doc Samson told him. "This thing with Bruce tears at her night and day. She could use a break." 

The Misfits went back home with Betty. "Come on let's show her our lab!" Quinn said excitedly. 

"No experiments!" Althea shouted.

"We don't experiment on girls!" Daria told her.

"Well maybe the X-Geek girls," Brittany said. 

"But other than that…" Quinn started to say. 

"Just behave yourselves huh?" Althea sighed. They went upstairs. 

"Come on swabbies," Shipwreck now held Barney. "Time for your nap."

"I'll help you," Todd took Claudius and went upstairs with him. 

"Al about that thing with Talbot, what was he talking about?" Lance asked. 

"It's not important," Althea waved. "Let's just say there was an incident when my powers first emerged and leave it at that." 

Lance kept silent. He knew there were things in all of their pasts that no one wanted to talk about. "Okay, so do you think that data on us will do the Doc any good?" 

"Probably," Althea shrugged. "The Hulk is kind of like a mutant after all."

"Not much else he could be," Pietro said.

"You'd be surprised," Althea said. Then there was an explosion upstairs. "I knew it! GIRLS!" They ran upstairs. "What did I tell you about…?" 

In the middle of the floor were Betty and the Triplets laughing like crazy. Pink popcorn flowed from a machine. "What the heck is this?" Todd hopped in. He tasted one of the popcorn kernels. "Tastes like cotton candy!"

"It's our latest invention!" Brittany chirped. "Try some!" 

"I believe I will," Pietro swiped a handful. "Hey this is good!" 

"What is…?" Roadblock walked in. "Okay this is a sight I definitely did not plan on seeing."

"Sorry," Betty smiled as she stood up. "The girls were showing me one of their inventions. Got a little carried away."

"They always do," Roadblock grinned. "Roadblock at your service."

"Betty Ross," She shook his hand. "So you're in charge of the Misfits?"

"It's true, I run this zoo," Roadblock pointed to the kids. 

By now all the Misfits were eating and throwing popcorn at each other. "Are they always like this?" Betty laughed at their antics. 

"Actually tonight they seem pretty calm," Roadblock laughed. 

"Hey kids I…" Hawk walked in and saw the popcorn fight going on. "Okay…I see you guys are busy."

"HEY GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!" Fred bellowed. "HAWK'S GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!" Everyone stopped fighting. "Okay General, you can talk now."

"Thank you Blob. All right Misfits," Hawk sighed. "It seems you have a new mission. You are to assist General Ross in capturing the Incredible Hulk. May God help us all." 


	4. Here's Your Mission, Try Not To Screw It...

**Here's Your Mission, Try Not To Screw it up!**

"I can't believe the Misfits have been ordered to assist Ross," Hawk grumbled as he and Duke made their way to the briefing room.

"General Eddington insisted on it sir," Duke explained. 

"So it's General Eddington now is it?" Hawk mused. "That was fast."

"Yeah nothing like turning on your own boss and outing him as a traitor to get yourself ahead," Duke muttered. "There is something about that guy I really don't like." 

"Like it or not we're stuck with it," Hawk sighed. "Well let's just hope that these guys know what they're doing." 

They entered the briefing room. General Ross, Betty, Major Talbot and Doc Samson were there as well as the Misfits. The Misfits were all suited up. Even Trinity was there in purple and black uniforms. "So what's the mission Hawk?" Althea asked.

"You'll be briefed by Doc Samson and Dr. Ross here," Hawk explained.

"Thank you," Doc Samson nodded. He turned on the monitor. "Years ago an experiment in gamma radiation went horribly wrong. It gave Dr. Bruce Banner the ability to transform into a creature of immense power. A being we call the Hulk." The video showed Bruce Banner turning into the Hulk. 

"Whoa, freaky," Todd remarked as he watched the change. 

"The transformation is triggered by an intense rush of adrenaline," Doc Samson told them. "Most commonly anger." 

They were then shown footage of the Hulk trashing several tanks and buildings. He was shot several times with missiles but not a scratch appeared. "That guy really needs to take an anger management course," Lance gulped as the Hulk threw a tank into the sky. 

"As you can see from the footage the Hulk's powers include invulnerability, super strength of an unlimited nature, phenomenal leaping abilities as well as incredible regenerative powers," Betty told them. "The Hulk can leap so high and sustain that leap for so long it appears as if he is flying." 

Todd watched the footage of the Hulk leaping with envy. "And I thought I could jump high!" 

"Another thing you should be aware of," Betty told them. "His stamina is incredible. In fact, the longer and harder he fights the stronger he becomes." More footage of the Hulk fighting was shown fighting some kind of mutated monster twice his size and beating it to a pulp. 

"HOLY COW!" Fred sputtered.

"This guy makes the Juggernaut look like a wimp!" Pietro sputtered. 

"Does the Hulk have **any** weakness at all?" Althea asked. 

"Other than the fact that he has no fashion sense," Pietro added. "Purple trousers? Please!" 

"Hey wait a minute, didn't they used to be brown?" Todd asked. 

"What?" General Ross asked.

"When he was Banner. Go back to the footage. Yeah there's what I'm talking about!" Todd pointed at the film. 

"Hey you're right!" Lance exclaimed. "How'd he do that?" 

"Yeah how the heck does he manage to change the color of his pants?" Fred asked.

"Forget the color, I wanna know how a guy that size can keep those pants on in the first place!" Wanda exclaimed. 

"Obviously some kind of elastic band," Pietro said. "It's the color that I wanna know about." 

"You know I never really thought about that to be honest with you," Doc Samson stroked his chin. "It is kind of weird now that you mention it." 

"Maybe it's a side effect of the gamma radiation?" Wanda asked. "I mean it turns his skin green, maybe it changes the color of his clothes by being in close contact?" 

"That's a possibility," Pietro nodded. "Maybe you could design some new pants for him that wouldn't change and clash with his skin color?" 

"I don't believe this! This is your crack team of mutants?" Talbot groaned. "They're more interested in fashion than fighting!" 

"Hey you want us to fight evil monsters, we'll fight 'em!" Fred told them. 

"The Hulk isn't really evil," Betty told them. "He's just…"

"He's out of control that's what he is!" Talbot snapped. 

"You said something about when the Hulk transforms," Althea asked. "You mean he isn't the Hulk 24-7?"

"No," Betty said. "When the rush is over, he transforms back to Bruce."

"So what's the problem?" Lance asked. "All you gotta do is follow him and wait for him to calm down and then you get him." 

"The problem is that the Hulk's personality is becoming more dominant," Doc Samson told them. "He no longer immediately reverts to Bruce Banner when as soon as his rage subsides. The Hulk can now remain for several hours after the initial transformation."

"And that's bad?" Todd scratched his head. "But you said the Hulk wasn't really evil."

"He's not," Betty sighed. "But the Hulk is much more prone to violence when provoked than Bruce is. At least Bruce as some self control. The Hulk however…" 

"Oh boy," Lance gulped. "I think I'm getting the picture. So let me get this straight, our job is to find and stall the Hulk long enough for you guys to get the containment unit to him? Wonderful!" 

"How the heck are we supposed to do this?" Althea asked. "I don't think any of our powers comes even close to defeating the Hulk!" 

"Defeating him is not the priority," Major Talbot said. "Slowing him down and trying to stop him from wrecking another innocent town is! Besides, you're mutants. You'll think of something." 

"The Hulk's been spotted near the town of Buford Falls," General Ross pointed to the map. "Your job is to slow him down and/or try to contain him until we get the containment ready. You can use the Mass Device to teleport there but due to the sensitive nature of some of the equipment we cannot use it to teleport the containment field." 

"Why not?" Todd asked.

"We've discovered that some of the frequencies the Mass Device uses to transport matter are not harmonious to the frequencies of the new containment unit," Doc Samson explained. 

"What does that mean in English?" Fred scratched his head.

"It means that if we use the Mass Device on it, it'll blow up," Doc Samson told him.

"Oh…" Fred blinked. "That could be a problem." 

"Yes and that's why we have to fly the unit to the area using the choppers," General Ross told them.

"And how long will that take?" Lance asked. 

"Three hours," General Ross said. 

"Oh…goody," Todd groaned. 

************************************************************************

"Interesting," A smooth voice purred from the shadows of his hidden lair. "Very interesting. So now we have new players in the game. This is going to be quite challenging." 

**Who is watching the Misfits? What will happen when the Misfits try to take on the Hulk? Keep reading! **


	5. So Says The Leader Whatever!

**So Says The Leader (Whatever!) **

In a hidden cave filled with scientific equipment a lone figure in an orange uniform watched the monitors. He was green skinned with a black hair atop his gargantuan head. He fingered his black moustache as he studied the information. "So these are the Misfits eh?" He purred to himself. "Well no matter they won't interfere with the plans of…The Leader." 

He stood there with a smug look on his face. "GARGOYLE!" The Leader bellowed. 

"Oh great," A gray dwarf with a huge head, a vulture like eye and a Russian accent shuffled into the room. "Here he goes again." 

"Gargoyle!" The Leader shouted. "Where are you?"

"Right here my leader," Gargoyle immediately stooped into a subservient position. "What is your will?" 

"Simple my simian like simpleton," The Leader told him. "My plan is to capture the Hulk and take his DNA to create an army of unstoppable warriors under my control! Then with that army I will rule the world!" 

"Oh yes my Leader," Gargoyle fawned. "I'm sure that this time the plan will work much better than the other twenty times we've done it before!" 

"Do I detect a note of cynicism Gargoyle?" The Leader growled. 

"Well you have to admit our efforts to capture the Hulk and create a perfect army haven't exactly worked out very well," Gargoyle said. 

"Due to your incompetence!" The Leader sniffed. "But this time I have a plan that's foolproof!"

"Oh yeah blame me," Gargoyle grumbled under his breath. 

"Did you say something?" The Leader glared at him.

"I said 'Praise Be'!" Gargoyle recovered. 

"Hmmm," The Leader looked at him. "First part of the plan is simple. We will keep tabs on the Misfits' efforts with these ingenious spy cameras." He held one up that looked like a tiny fly. "Step two. Once the Hulk is neutralized, we will take control. Got that?"

"Yes my Leader. Uh…how?" 

"Leave that to me," The Leader waved. "Just obey my commands. Remember Gargoyle, I am the one man who has the best chance of curing your repulsive condition so you'd better do as I say."

"Of course my Leader," Gargoyle nodded. Then muttered to himself. "As if you ever let me forget."

"What was that?"

"I said this is the best plan yet." 

"Of course it is," The Leader strode out of the room. "Now I have to prepare. So says the Leader!" 

"Yes my Leader…Bleach! I swear one of these days I am going to puke all over his shoes," Gargoyle grumbled. 


	6. Here Hulk, Hulk, Hulk

**Here Hulk, Hulk, Hulk…**

"Well here we are," Althea sighed as they transported themselves to a huge wooded area. "Now all we have to do is find the Hulk."

"And how do we do that?" Pietro asked. "Go around shouting 'Here Hulk! Come here boy! Where are you?'" 

"Yeah and what do we do when we do find him?" Todd asked. "Ask it to come to a tea party?" 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Althea said. "Who knows, maybe he's reverted back to Banner by now. Keep a sharp eye out for both of them."

"Huh," Lance huffed. "How hard could it be to find a 12 foot green giant?" 

"Well we're about to find out," Althea said. "We're going to spilt up. Each group takes a communicator and we'll stay in close contact. Quicksilver, because you're the fastest and can cover a lot more ground than the rest of us I want you to take that mountain over to the north."

"The whole mountain?" Pietro looked at it. "Piece of cake." 

"Remember check everywhere!" Althea told him before he dashed off. "Xi you and Scarlet Witch take the Eastern trails here. Avalanche, Blob and I will take the Western point. Toad you take Trinity and search the Southern area. It's also the area closest to the town so keep your eyes peeled."

"Aww," Todd looked at her with huge eyes. "We ain't together?" 

"No time for lovin' babe, we're on a mission," Althea said. "Besides you're the only other one of us I know the Triplets won't try to experiment on."

"Yeah like we'd be stupid enough to do that to your boyfriend," Daria said.

"We want to live to at least our next birthday," Quinn said.

"Remember that, because if you pull any crap I'll kill you," Althea told the girls. "Let's go." 

They split up. For an hour they wandered. "Anybody see anything?" Fred spoke into the communicator. "Hello? Hey! Why isn't anybody answering me! Come on?" He tapped on it.

"Why did we give the communicator to Blob?" Lance groaned. "You have it on the wrong frequency doofus!" He pushed the right button. "It's the blue button to send! Remember?"

"Oh sorry about that," Fred grinned sheepishly. "My bad. Hey anybody find anything?"

"Scarlet Witch here," Wanda spoke. "Nothing so far."

"Ditto over here," Pietro sat on top of the mountain. "I've been all over this rock at least three times and nothing! The only green I see are trees! How about you Toad?" 

"Nothing here either," Todd grumbled. "I'm telling you I think we're on a wild goose chase or something. I mean how the heck can you lose a guy that's as big as a house?"

"Wavedancer wants to know how the Triplets are doing," Lance spoke to him through the communicator.

"Oh they're having a ball!" Todd rolled his eyes. "They're off berry picking or bird watching or something! Those three think that this is some kind of nature hike or something for crying out loud!" 

Todd failed to notice something large loom behind him. "I'm telling ya those girls have no idea how to act on a real mission!" Todd continued. "I try to tell 'em to keep their eyes and ears open! I mean anything could happen! But do they listen to me? Nooooo! They go off on their merry little way. Just babble on in their own little world not paying attention to what's going on around them! Talk, talk, talk! I think they oughta take a refresher course in ninja class or something. I mean this guy could just walk on by and they wouldn't even notice! If they're not careful they could be in real trouble you know what I mean?"

He leaned against what he thought was a tree. "I mean this Hulk guy could walk right up to them and they wouldn't know it until he was right on top of them! What a…a…" He then noticed that the 'tree' didn't feel like a tree. He put his hand on it and felt skin instead of bark. 

Todd gulped and looked upwards. He saw an angry pair of gamma green eyes staring down at him. "Eeep!" Todd whimpered. 

"What was that Toad?" Lance asked. "I didn't hear you."

"H…Hu…" Todd gulped as the gargantuan green figure loomed over him. 

"You're gonna have to speak up Toad," Lance said. "What did you say?" 

"H…He…Help…" Todd squeaked into his communicator. "Here…help…guys…" 

"Toad? Toad quit fooling around. Toad…" Lance kept speaking. 

The Hulk picked Todd up by the collar of his jacket. Todd couldn't help quaking. "Guys…" Todd gulped. "I think I found him…" 

"What?" Lance shouted. This made both Todd and the Hulk wince. "Hang on Toad! We'll backtrack. Don't scare him."

"Oh don't worry, I don't think there's any chance of me doing that," Todd gulped. He then looked at the Hulk. "Hello…" 

The Hulk let out a low growl. He took Todd's communicator with his thumb and finger and sniffed at it. He then growled and smashed it. "Oh boy…" Todd gulped. "I'm definitely not gonna get my deposit back on that." 

Todd then decided to slide of his jacket. He immediately hopped over to the side of a nearby tree. "Nice Hulk," Todd gulped. "Good Hulk. Heh, don't mind me. Just a cute little harmless Toad here." 

The Hulk let out an angry snort as he tossed Todd's jacket aside. "Okay rule number one," Todd shook. "Do not make the Hulk mad. Good rule. Very good rule. Think, how do I not make him mad? Oh man I'm dead! Everybody knows I have a talent for ticking people off even when I'm not trying!"

The Hulk stepped closer. "Listen you don't wanna fight me," Todd held up his hands. "And I definitely don't wanna fight you," He then muttered under his breath. "At least not without a few nuclear warheads." 

"You know something, you're probably here for the peace and quiet. I'm just gonna go hop over there and leave you alone," Todd backed away. "So you can have some peace and quiet. So uh…have a nice day!" 

Todd started to hop away. Suddenly the Hulk effortlessly leapt in front of him. "Then again you might want some company," Todd gulped. "You know it's a nice day for a stroll don't you think? How about we go over here?" He then turned around and saw that they were at the edge of a forest near several buildings. He read the sign. WELCOME TO BUFORD FALLS! POPULATION 6,780. HOME OF THE BEST DYNAMITE MANUFACTURING PLANT IN THE U.S.A.!

"Okay…" Todd blinked as he saw the town nearby. "Why don't we hop over here instead?" He turned in the opposite direction of the town. "Yeah over here is much better. Less crowded." 

Again the Hulk loomed over him. "Please don't kill me…" Todd whimpered.

"Hulk no kill frog boy," The Hulk grunted.

"You can talk?" Todd blinked. At this the Hulk growled. "Oh I mean of course you can talk. Why wouldn't you be able to talk? Talk all you want. Go right ahead and talk. I'm all ears."

"Shut up!" Hulk snapped.

"Okay shutting up right now," Todd gulped.

"Some ninja you are!" Daria snickered. She and her sisters walked up to them carrying flowers. 

"What a fraidy-cat!" Quinn shook her head. 

"Girls!" Todd gulped. "What are you? Oh great! Even worse! Now Al's gonna kill me!" 

"Hello!" Quinn held up a flower to the Hulk. "I'm Quinn, have a flower."

"A flower?" Todd blinked. 

"The Hulk only attacks people who attack him first, remember?" Daria rolled her eyes. "So why not be friends instead?" 

"Will you play with us?" Brittany asked.

"Hulk play?" The Hulk blinked as he took the flower. 

"Are you nuts?" Todd yelped. "What do you wanna do? Play patty cake with him?" 

"Patty-Cake?" Hulk scratched his head. "What patty cake?"

"Never mind," Todd said. 

"Hulk want to play patty cake!" He bellowed.

"Okay, why not?" Todd gulped. 

"It's like this," Brittany showed him how to do it with Quinn. "Patty cake, patty cake, baker man, bake me a cake as fast as you can. Now you and Toad do it."

"Yeah play patty cake with the Hulk," Todd readied his hands. "Okay let's do it." 

"PATTY CAKE!" The Hulk said excitedly. Unfortunately his hands gave a tremendous amount of pressure and Todd soon found himself thrown back into a tree.

"Not that hard," Daria told him. 

"Sorry," Hulk apologized.

"I'm okay…" Todd whimpered as he slid down the tree. There was a huge impression of him left in the wood. 

**Next: More madness…What else is new? **


	7. A Meeting of the Mindless

**A Meeting of the Mindless**

"I do not believe this," The Leader watched on his monitor. "Not only are those…children communicating with the Hulk they are actually keeping him calm."

"They're playing with him," Gargoyle blinked. "Very interesting. Kind of funny if you think about it. For years everyone's attacked the beast with everything from robots to mutated creatures and these children are actually succeeding by just playing with the Hulk." 

"Hmmm," For once the Leader was too engrossed in his own thoughts to insult Gargoyle. "It does make sense if you think about it. The Hulk, while possessing enormous power has limited intelligence. Like a child. And what better way to deal with a child than thinking like a child?"

"Not that surprising. You've always acted like a spoiled brat," Gargoyle grumbled under his breath. 

"What was that?" 

"I said you should have thought of that," Gargoyle said quickly. "I mean with your superior intelligence and all…" 

"Yes well," The Leader looked slightly miffed. "If I had known that all it would have taken to capture the Hulk was to play a game of patty cake maybe I wouldn't have wasted so much time on your failed schemes!"

"_My schemes?" _Gargoyle yelped. 

"Yes your schemes," The Leader snapped. "I want to get a closer look at this." He fiddled with the controls. 

"Careful my Leader!" Gargoyle warned him. "You could damage the spy droid!"

"Gargoyle I am a gamma ray enhanced being endowed with superior intelligence," The Leader sniffed. "I mean this large head I have isn't just for show you know! It houses one of the most complex brains on the planet, capable of creating thousands of scientific achievements in moments. I think I can pilot a simple piece of machinery." 

Just then the spy droid collided with something else that looked like a fly as well. The screen fizzled and turned into static. "You were saying?" Gargoyle glared at him and folded his arms. 

"It's not my fault! I crashed into something!" The Leader snapped. "I think I hit another fly!"

"Let me get this straight," Gargoyle looked at him. "Out of all the huge things in the forest you could have crashed the droid into, you crashed into an insignificant fly? Your piloting skills really are unbelievable!" 

"Watch it, lackey!" The Leader made a fist at him. He then turned his attention to the monitor. "Maybe if I change the frequency I can get the picture back."

A picture did come into view, but it was not the Hulk. Instead there were three people at a console on a bizarre console. "Scrap Iron what's going on here?" A man in a metal helmet spoke.

"It appears to be another spy droid Destro," Scrap Iron said.

"What do you mean another spy droid?" The Leader snapped. "What's going on here?" 

"That's what I want to know! Who is this?" Cobra Commander hissed. 

"I am… The Leader," The Leader pronounced. 

"The leader of what?" Cobra Commander asked.

"No just The Leader," The Leader told him. "That's my name."

"Well that's a stupid name," Cobra Commander said. 

"It is not a stupid name," The Leader bristled. "It is the perfect name that symbolizes my greatness!" 

"Greatness at what? Looking like an oversized broccoli sprout?" Cobra Commander snapped. 

"Look who's talking you blue cowled cretin!" The Leader snapped. "Who the devil are you to interfere with my operation?"

"I am Cobra Commander! Supreme Leader of Cobra!"

"And you say my name is stupid?" The Leader chuckled.

"Hey at least with my name you know what I'm the Commander of!" Cobra Commander snapped. "Not some stupid vague title of some pathetic wannabe!" 

"Who are you calling a pathetic wannabe you slimy…" The Leader started to sneer. 

"Uh my Leader can we get back to the point here?" Gargoyle interrupted. "I'm Gargoyle by the way."

"I'm Scrap Iron and this is Destro," Scrap Iron introduced them. 

"Nice to meet you," Gargoyle said.

"Likewise," Destro nodded.

"If you're through with the introductions would you mind keeping your mouth shut?" The Leader snapped.

"It doesn't hurt to be polite you know," Gargoyle told him. 

"Why should we be polite to them?" The Leader snapped. "They are interfering with our operation!"

"**Your **operation?" Cobra Commander snapped. "This is our operation! You're on our turf!" 

"Oh really? Then what is this…travesty doing in my lab?" The Leader pointed to the bug spy camera in his hand. "How dare you copy my idea of using a bug spy camera!" 

"**Your **idea?" Gargoyle looked at him. 

"This is an outrage!" The Leader bellowed.

"Actually that looks like a pretty sophisticated design," Gargoyle spoke. "What kind of wiring did you use for the video up link?" 

"Well I started out with beta aluminum," Scrap Iron spoke. "But I found that the latest digital modem cables size x-3 works best."

"Really?" Gargoyle spoke. "I've got to try that." 

"You cabbage headed imbecile!" Cobra Commander hissed. "Do you have any idea who you are addressing?"

"Yes a cowled costumed lunatic who wouldn't know an ingenious plan if it bit him in the butt!" The Leader snapped. 

"Who are **you **to be making comments about a person's fashions?" Cobra Commander snapped. "I'm taking a guess here, you're color blind? No one would purposely wear such a tacky outfit!"

"TACKY?" The Leader snapped. "TACKY!" 

"And obviously cheap," Cobra Commander continued. "Did you get your mommy to sew it for you?" 

"You take that back you…" The Leader fumed.

"Oh what are you gonna do Cabbage Head? Throw creamed corn at me?" 

"You shall suffer for your insolence!" The Leader shouted.

Destro looked at the two men bickering. He then looked at Gargoyle. "All right, since it's obvious that you Gargoyle are the only one there with an IQ higher than a bruised rutabaga would you mind informing us what's going on?" 

"We are doing a routine surveillance of the Hulk," Gargoyle told him. "We are trying to capture him in order to create an army of super mutants." 

"GARGOYLE YOU SIMPLETON!" The Leader turned away from his argument with Cobra Commander. "DON'T TELL THEM THAT! YOU JUST GAVE AWAY OUR SECRET PLAN!" 

"Oh like they probably didn't have the same idea?" Gargoyle told him. 

"He has a point," Scrap Iron said. "We did actually. How long have you been doing this?" 

"Oh for a few years," Gargoyle told him. "We actually did create one group of soldiers but that really didn't work out so well."

"Don't tell them that you dolt!" The Leader shouted. 

"So in other words you're going back to a plan that obviously failed!" Cobra Commander laughed. "What a moron!" 

"WHO ARE YOU TO LAUGH AT ME? I AM THE LEADER!" 

"The Leader of what?" Cobra Commander snapped. "What exactly are you the leader of?" 

"Of me," Gargoyle sighed. "Unfortunately."

"HA!" Cobra Commander laughed. "What a fool! You don't even have your own army!" 

"Well I did but they kind of ran off on me, what was left of them," The Leader grumbled. 

"I should have gone with them," Gargoyle sighed. 

"Let me guess," Destro sighed. "Your 'Leader' is as big an idiot as our Cobra Commander? Am I right?"

"Don't you laugh at me! I've heard a lot about you! I may not have an army as large as yours but at least my failures aren't as big!" The Leader snapped. 

"I think maybe mine is a bit bigger," Gargoyle sighed.

"Who are you to judge my past plans? At least I have a better sense of style than you!" Cobra Commander snapped at the Leader. 

"Actually I think it's a close race between the two," Destro told Gargoyle. 

"Style? You call that orange monstrosity you're wearing style you broccoli headed fool?" Cobra Commander snapped.

"Well at least it's not as tacky as that blueberry outfit you're wearing you snake faced sissy!" The Leader shot back. 

"SISSY? SISSY!" Cobra Commander shouted. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT!" 

"Okay how about I insult you like this?" The Leader made a rude gesture. 

"Just out of curiosity you wouldn't happen to have any positions for a mutated ex-Soviet Union scientist willing to do nearly anything in exchange for a cure for his condition would you?" Gargoyle asked.

"Well we could always use fresh talent," Destro shrugged. 

"Stay out of my way Serpent Breath!" The Leader shouted. 

"You stay out of Cobra's way Cabbage Head!" Cobra Commander snapped. "The Hulk's power will be added to the might of Cobra!"

"The only thing mighty about Cobra is its stench!" The Leader shouted. "Gargoyle cut them off! This conversation is over! So says the Leader!" 

"I'll send you my resume," Gargoyle whispered. "Over and out." He shut off the console. 

"So this is a race is it?" The Leader paced back and forth. "Well this is a race for the swift of mind as well as foot! And we shall be victorious! So says the Leader!" He stormed out of the cavern. 

"Swift of mind? Pah!" Gargoyle grumbled. "I have seen sloths with faster brains than those two fools! Now…where did I put my resume?" 

**Next: Who will capture the Hulk? Will the Misfits get caught in the middle? Stay tuned to find out! **


	8. An Interrupted Tea Party

**An Interrupted Tea Party**

"Would you like more sugar?" Brittany asked.

"No thank you," The Hulk replied. He sat there with a tiny teacup in one hand, trying to extend his pinky finger. They were all sitting around a blanket. Trinity somehow had gotten hold of a tea set. 

"I do not believe this," Todd groaned. "Where did you guys get this stuff anyway?"

"That's our secret," Quinn smiled. 

"Comfy Hulk?" Daria asked.

"Hulk tired," He let out a huge yawn. 

"Hey you okay?" Todd asked. "You look a little less green around the gills there."

Slowly the Hulk shrunk in shape. Soon before them in torn brown pants was not the Hulk but a brown haired thin man in his place. "He changed back!" Todd remarked. "Phew!" 

"So did his pants," Quinn said. 

"How did he do that?" Wanda asked as the rest of the Misfits appeared.

"Maybe when the radiation in him subsided from his skin, it got out of his pants too," Lance shrugged.

"How long have you guys been there?" Todd asked.

"Long enough to get some great shots," Pietro held up a small video recorder.

"Oh great!" Todd groaned. 

"Where…where am I?" Bruce Banner looked around.

"Right there duh," Brittany said.

"Who are you people?" Bruce asked.

"We're the Misfits," Lance told him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I am," Bruce sighed. "What happened?"

"Well let's just say if you went onstage you could sing a duet with yourself," Pietro told him. "Fortunately we calmed you down before you wrecked another town to bits."

"Oh god," Bruce put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry…I'm not like this."

"I know," Althea said. "And I'm sorry too." With one swift movement she knocked him unconscious. "I hated to do that, but no sense taking any chances. Call the choppers. Tell him we have Banner."

"Ten Four good buddy," Fred nodded as he started to play with the radio. "Testing…one, two three…Lance which button was it again?" 

"Trinity, give him one of your knock out shots just to make sure he stays asleep," Althea said. "Tying him up won't do any good if he wakes up and gets ticked off." 

"Already ahead of you," Daria gave Bruce a shot. "He'll be out for hours."

No one noticed the tiny spydroid above them. "Excellent," The Leader grinned as he watched the action from his hideout. "Gargoyle! Prepare the drones! It's time we made a house call!" 

************************************************************************

An hour later several huge choppers appeared in the sky. "Hey down here!" Pietro waved. 

"Looks like the Misfits finally did what the Hulkbusters couldn't do," Agent Gabriel Jones looked down. "They captured Bruce Banner."

"SHEILD wasn't exactly successful either," General Hawk pointed out. Duke and Roadblock were with him as well as Doc Samson and Betty. 

"They got him," Major Talbot blinked from his chopper. "They actually got him!" 

"I don't know how they did it, but they did it!" General Ross whooped. "And they didn't even need the containment unit! This…. WHAT THE?" Ross yelled as an explosion went off near the chopper. "WHO'S SHOOTING AT US?"

Several huge mechanical drones appeared, attacking the choppers. "What the heck are those things?" Althea shouted. 

"I dunno but…" Pietro started to say, then a rumbling interrupted him. "Avalanche please tell me that's you!" 

"No it is not," Lance gulped. Suddenly a huge hole opened up underneath them and swallowed the majority of the Misfits. Trinity used their powers in order to fly over it. 

"Wow, good thing we can fly," Daria looked at the hole. 

A laser beam narrowly missed them. "Yeah but that just makes us a target!" Quinn shouted. They flew around dodging the missiles. 

"HA HA!" The Leader laughed as he piloted his own personal drone. "Take that you meddlesome munchkins! Gargoyle! Have you secured the targets yet?" 

"Yes my leader! The gas has taken effect!" Gargoyle told him. "I knew my…uh your underground reconnaissance vehicle would do the trick." 

"Excellent! Now all we have to do is blow the army out of the sky!" The Leader laughed. He then winced when he saw Trinity blow up a few of his drones with his powers. "On the other hand, we got what we came for. Let's get back to base! So says…The Leader!" 

Soon the drones were gone. "What just happened here?" Hawk shouted.

"Who was that nutcase?" Duke asked.

"The Leader," Doc Samson growled. "A very dangerous individual. Been after the Hulk for years. He wants to create an army with the Hulk's DNA. And it looks like he took the Misfits for some extras." 

"The Hulk's bad enough but if the Leader gets his hands on mutant DNA…" General Ross frowned. 

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hawk asked. "Let's go find the kids!"

"How?" Betty asked.

"Use the homing signal of course," Hawk smirked. 

"Homing signal?" Ross asked. "What homing signal?"

"The one each kid has on him or her," Duke explained. "In their watches. There they go! The transmission is coming in loud and clear."

"Let's go save big sis and the rest," Daria said. 

"You Joes think of everything don't you?" Talbot asked. 

"Well let's go!" Roadblock said. "Yo Joe!" 

************************************************************************

"Ugh…what hit me?" Lance groaned as he woke up. He found himself strapped to a metal chair. 

"Last thing I recall is falling into a hole and being gassed…" Xi groaned. 

"Where are we?" Pietro looked around. They were in a lab of some sort. Nearly all the Misfits were strapped to metal chairs tightly. Fred was in some sort of stasis tube tied down. Banner was in a similar one. 

"Oh…" Fred turned his head trying to wake up. 

"Blob! Blob wake up buddy!" Todd called out.

"Ohh…Toad let me sleep in just a few more minutes," Fred moaned. Then he opened his eyes. "Hey! What the…?" 

"Ah I see our guests have awakened," The Leader strode out of the shadows. 

"Okay who is this guy?" Lance asked.

"I am…" He made a dramatic pause. "The Leader."

"The leader of what?" Todd asked.

"Nothing just The Leader," He frowned. 

"What do you mean nothing?" Fred asked. "You gotta be the leader of something. Otherwise you're just some nut running around saying he's the boss of people when he's really not in charge of anything." 

"Shut up!" The Leader snapped. 

"You have to admit he has a point," Gargoyle said. 

"You too!" The Leader snapped. "I want to thank you children for retrieving my personal property."

"Your property?" Wanda asked.

"Yes my dear," The Leader purred. "You see originally the Hulk was created as an after affect of my sabotage. His strength and power are rightfully mine. With the Hulk under my control I will soon have my own personal army!"

"Dream on Cabbage Patch Head!" Pietro struggled. 

"Such a spirited attitude," The Leader grinned. "You Misfits will also help me attain my goals of world domination. I'm sure I can find something interesting to do with your powers. Now…" Suddenly there was an explosion. "WHAT IS IT NOW?" 

Another loud explosion created a hole in the wall. Several figures with weapons came through it. "Hello there," Cobra Commander grinned as he strode inside. "I believe you have something I want." 

**Coming up next: Guess who wakes up! And don't miss the sissy fight of the century! **


	9. The Big Breakout

**The Big Breakout**

"What are you doing here?" The Leader shouted. "How did you find my secret sanctuary? How? How?" He looked around and saw Gargoyle whistling. "YOU?" 

"Yeah, me," Gargoyle snapped. "I'm working for Cobra now. So you can shove your orders where the sun don't shine!" 

"How dare you betray me?" The Leader shouted. "After all I've done for you!"

"Like what?" Gargoyle asked.

"Like…like…" The Leader stopped. "Wait a minute, let me rephrase that. How dare you betray me after how I've treated you! Oh wait…"

"Bingo!" Gargoyle told him. "That's why you pompous twit!" He kicked The Leader in the shin. 

"YEOW!" The Leader hopped around on one foot. 

"I have been wanting to do that for the longest time!" Gargoyle laughed. 

"You!" The Leader hissed at Cobra Commander. "How dare you steal my henchman and muscle in on my brilliant schemes you pathetic wannabe?" 

"Pathetic?" Cobra Commander asked. "Excuse me? Hello? Which one of us has an army and which one of us has…well diddly squat?" 

"If you're referring to IQ then it's you who has diddly squat!" The Leader snapped. "Especially when it comes to fashion sense! That helmet is even more ludicrous than that cowl." 

"Oh that is it!" Cobra Commander snapped. "I am personally gonna kick your butt!" 

"Bring it on Snake-Boy!" The Leader snapped. 

"Uh should we do something?" Gargoyle asked Destro.

"He said he would take care of this on his own," Destro smirked as he folded his arms. "Let him." 

"Good point," Gargoyle nodded. "I think I am going to enjoy this." 

"I dare you to hit me!" Cobra Commander snapped as they circled each other. "I dare you!"

"Oh you dare me huh?" The Leader snapped.

"Yeah I dare you!"

"Oh you dare me huh?"

"That's what I said Cabbage Head!" 

"Oh now you've done it!" The Leader took a sock at Cobra Commander's head and connected with his helmet.

"YOU HIT ME!" Cobra Commander snapped. 

"OW MY HAND!" The Leader held it. "My hand!" 

"HA! Fool!" Cobra Commander laughed. Until The Leader stomped on his foot. 

"YEOWWWWW! You stepped on my foot!" Cobra Commander hopped around.

"HA!" The Leader shouted. "Take that!" 

"Oh yeah well you take this!" Cobra Commander grabbed his nose and twisted it. 

"OWWWW!" The Leader whined. "MY NOSE! THAT HURTS!" 

"Ha Ha!" Cobra Commander laughed. Until The Leader kicked him in the knees. "YEOW!" He let go. "Oh you have done it now!" Cobra Commander snapped. "You have done it now!"

"Yeah I did it now! And I'm gonna do a lot more to you!" The Leader shouted. "You serpentine simpleton!"

"Oh I am gonna get you for that you spinach skinned scaramouch!" Cobra Commander snapped. 

"Well come and get me!" The Leader snapped. "Mr. Cobra Cretin!" 

"I'll get you all right, Mr. The Loser!" Cobra Commander shouted as he tackled him. Soon the two of them were rolling around on the floor. 

"OW! YOU'RE PULLING ON MY EAR!" The Leader shouted.

"NO HITTING BELOW THE BELT!" Cobra Commander whined.

"Oh like you have anything worthwhile down there!" The Leader snapped. "Ow! Not the eyes! Not the eyes!" 

"This is the most surreal thing I have ever seen in my entire life," Wanda blinked. 

"And with our track record that's saying something," Althea admitted. 

"I just traded one idiot leader for another haven't I?" Gargoyle sighed.

"I'm afraid so," Destro moaned. "This is so embarrassing!" 

"Take that!" The Leader shouted as he slapped Cobra Commander.

"Well then you take that!" Cobra Commander slapped him back.

"Fine take two of these!" The Leader shouted as he hit him. 

"Okay so take three of these!" Cobra Commander said. 

"I'll see your three and give you four of these!" The Leader snapped. 

"Hey Al how's it going with those ninja tricks?" Lance whispered. 

"Getting there," Althea remarked. "Got it!" She slid out of her restraints. Then she went to work on freeing the others. 

"Potato head!" Cobra Commander shouted.

"Molecule Mind!" The Leader shouted back.

"Rutabaga brain!"

"At least I have a brain!"

"Why you…"

"Uh excuse me but I think we have a bigger problem over here than your warring egos," Gargoyle pointed as the Misfits freed themselves from the chairs. 

"STOP THEM!" The Leader shouted. 

"DON'T TELL MY MEN WHAT TO DO!" Cobra Commander shouted. "I lead them! If anyone tells them what to do it will be me!" He turned to his men. "Well what are you waiting for? STOP THEM YOU FOOLS!" 

The Cobra troops started to fire on the Misfits. Wanda and Lance used their powers on some while Pietro ran rings around others. Althea and Todd tackled a few while Xi used his invisibility to sneak around and grab some other soldiers from behind. "Oh yeah your men are real effective Cobra Cretin!" The Leader snapped.

"Oh I suppose your troops can do better?" Cobra Commander snapped. "Oh wait! You don't have any troops…LOSER!" 

"Hey somebody get me outta here!" Fred struggled with his bonds. He snapped free of restraints. "Oh yeah!"

"Hey!" Gargoyle pointed. "The large one has broken free of his restraints!"

"That's impossible," The Leader snapped. "I designed those chambers myself! They're supposed to be escape proof! Not even the Hulk is supposed to break them!" 

Fred kicked through the glass. "Let me guess," Cobra Commander said wryly. "That large head you have is mostly a decorative function?" 

By now several explosions had already taken place. Bruce Banner started to wake up. "What's going…" Suddenly one of the explosions set off an electrical feedback that shocked him violently. "AAAAAGGGGGHHH! THE PAIN! I CAN'T CONTROL…"

"Uh oh…" The Leader paled. 

"What do you mean uh oh?" Destro asked. 

"No! No!" The Leader ran to a control panel. "His adrenaline levels are jumping through the roof! This is bad! Very bad!"

"Why…ohh…" Cobra Commander saw Banner starting to change. "Refresh my memory, the Hulk is invulnerable and can't be stopped by a simple laser rifle right?"

"Yeah…" Destro backed away. "That's pretty much the size of it." 

"So when he finishes changing he's gonna simply trash us and there's not a thing we can do about it?" Cobra Commander gulped.

"That's pretty much what's going to happen," Destro gulped. 

"Ah," Cobra Commander nodded. "Just checking. COBRA RETREAT! RETREAT!" 

"Uh I know a secret passage we can escape from," Gargoyle gulped.

"Good idea," Cobra Commander said as they saw Banner change into the Hulk. Gargoyle led the Cobra team out of the laboratory. "COBRA RETREAT! RUN FOR IT!" 

"Wait for me!" The Leader whined as he started to run after them. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Fred growled as he grabbed the Leader by the collar. 

"Out of here!" The Leader pointed as the Hulk emerged.

"HULK SMASH!" The Hulk roared. 

"Uh oh…" Todd gulped. "That is not good." 

**Next: The earth-shattering conclusion as the Hulk busts loose! **


	10. Aftermath of Rage

**Aftermath of Rage**

"I've got the coordinates based on the kids' homing signals," Duke said as he piloted the jet. A medium sized convoy of tanks, planes and jeeps were advancing on the Leader's base. 

Hawk responded from his jeep. "Yes we should be right on top of them at any…" Suddenly there was an explosion up ahead. "Minute?" 

"It's Cobra!" Roadblock pointed. He was also in the jeep with Hawk and General Ross. 

"Not quite," General Ross growled. "Take another look! Looks like we have bigger problems!" The Hulk was rampaging, throwing several Cobra Hiss tanks around. 

Then the Hulk started rampaging on the army tanks. Duke gave the order to fire missiles at the Hulk, but they had no effect. "HULK BASH STUPID PUNY TOYS!" Hulk screamed as he grabbed a bolder and hurled it right at Duke's jet. 

Fortunately Duke ejected before the bolder hit his jet. "Oh great," He grumbled as he parachuted to the ground. "There goes another jet." 

Meanwhile the Misfits and the Leader managed to escape from the destroyed lab. "Oh great!" Pietro groaned. "Now the Hulk's after the army!" 

"Figures," Althea grumbled. She glared at the Leader. "You would have to have your lab in the desert where my powers are useless, would you?"

"Well I'm so sorry," The Leader droned. His hands were tied up in front of him. "Next time I make a secret laboratory I'll keep your desires to trash it in mind!" 

"We gotta do something!" Todd said. 

"Avalanche, Blob, Scarlet Witch you three have the best chance of doing that," Althea said. "Try to at least slow him down huh?" 

"You got it," Lance and Wanda ran off. 

"Here you take him Xi!" Fred shoved The Leader to Xi. "I gotta help."

Xi glared at The Leader. "This is your fault," Xi growled. "Go ahead. Give me a reason."

"Uh…no I think I'll just stay right here with you," The Leader gulped nervously. "You know a chance to talk to someone. Green person to green person." Xi growled and flashed his claws. "Okay shutting up now." 

"Quicksilver, Toad you two will help me try to get any soldiers to safety," Althea said. "Xi, you take the Leader over to General Hawk. I think I see him over there. You know what to do if he tries anything stupid." They ran off. 

"Yes," Xi hissed. "What I used to do when Cobra created me to be an assassin. Would you like a demonstration?" 

"No, not really," The Leader whimpered.

"Then shut up and don't cross me," Xi snarled dragging him by the collar. 

Wanda tried using her hex powers to stop the Hulk. All she did was slow him down for a minute. "My powers aren't strong enough!" She cried as the Hulk broke loose of them. 

"PUNY HUMANS ANNOY HULK!" He roared as he stomped towards Wanda.

"Back off Not So Jolly Green Giant or I'll rock you!" Lance shouted as he sent a massive tremor towards the Hulk. The Hulk not only withstood the seismic wave he hit it back with a huge force that sent Lance flying. 

"AGGGGHHH!" Lance screamed in pain as he hit the ground. 

"AVALANCHE!" Wanda shouted. 

"Quicksilver! Toad! Get him out and take a look at him!" Althea ordered.

Lance was screaming in agony. His arms were bent at strange angles. "MY ARMS! MY ARMS!" 

"I think they're broken!" Quicksilver shouted. "And he didn't even touch him!" 

Fred glared at the Hulk. "YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" Fred shouted with rage. "OKAY NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" 

"Blob no!" Wanda shouted as Fred charged the Hulk. 

"Holy cow now the Blob is taking on the Hulk!" Hawk's jaw dropped. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have sent Trinity back to the Pit," Roadblock gulped. 

"They're too young for this kind of combat," Hawk said. He winced as both Fred and the Hulk collided. "I'm not too sure I'm old enough for this either!" 

Fred managed to get in a few hits. But he was no match for the Hulk who threw him backwards. "I had a feeling those kids wouldn't stop him," Ross took out a huge laser like weapon. "Take this you Gamma Green Menace!" He fired randomly, barely missing Fred and the other Misfits.

"ROSS YOU MANIAC!" Hawk shouted. "Watch where you're aiming that thing! You nearly hit the Misfits!" 

"Yeah and now the Hulk's gonna hit us!" Roadblock tried to drive the vehicle away from the rampaging Hulk. Another tank hit him with a missile that changed the Hulk's attention span and sent him after a new target.

"Blast it Roadblock you're driving away from the Hulk!" Ross raged.

"That's the plan, man!" Roadblock shouted. He managed to stop long enough to pick up Duke.

"Thanks for the lift," Duke told him. 

"Where is that blasted containment unit?" Ross shouted.

"You mean that one?" Duke pointed behind them.

"EAT GREEN!" The Hulk roared as he threw the tank at the chopper which held the containment unit. It collided and the pilots barely had time to escape before it exploded. 

"Over here!" Xi waved to the jeep. The Leader had a black eye beside him. Somehow the rest of the Misfits managed to make their way towards the jeep as well. Todd and Pietro were carrying Lance as carefully as they could. "Tried to escape," He indicated the Leader.

"Well now it's time we did too," Althea said. "Get ready to transport Misfits!"

"Go," Hawk nodded. "We'll keep this party going as long as we can." 

"You can't leave now!" Ross shouted. 

"We can't win against this!" Wanda said. "And we have to get Lance to a hospital!" 

"Sorry Ross but you're on your own!" Althea punched in the transporter codes. "Besides we also have a prisoner to take back!" 

"Yeah," Fred growled. "Maybe we should break his arms!" 

"Well let's not get carried away," The Leader gulped just before the Misfits dematerialized with him. 

"Blast those mutants!" General Ross snarled. "They turned and ran!"

"That's because they're smart!" Roadblock shouted. "Now I think it's time that we all depart!" The Hulk was rapidly destroying what was left of the convoy. 

"This isn't over!" Ross shouted. "We still have some tanks left!"

"Are you nuts?" Duke shouted. "Didn't you just see what that thing did? Tanks and missiles are useless against the Hulk! We might as well be shooting spitballs at him!" 

"NO!" Ross shouted. "It's not over! It'll never be over until the Hulk is destroyed!" 

"You're insane!" Hawk shouted. He grabbed his Comm unit. "This is General Hawk! All units retreat! Repeat! All units retreat!" 

"Don't tell these men to retreat!" Ross shouted. "I'm the highest ranking general here Hawk!"

"Then act like a leader man!" Hawk shouted. "If this keeps up you'll be putting the lives of these men at risk for no good reason! Does somebody have to get killed before you realize that?"

"Don't you realize that if we don't stop the Hulk now it'll just keep destroying everything in its path?" Ross shouted. "We have to destroy that monster!"

"It's not the only monster around here," Hawk growled. 

"You can take charge over my cold dead body!" Ross snapped.

"Well I wouldn't go that far," Hawk gave him a judo chop and knocked him out cold. "Looks like I'm in charge now," Hawk grunted. "All units retreat!" 

************************************************************************

"And then they got out of there faster than Pietro hyped up on pixie sticks," Althea told her remaining team members back at the Pit. It was several hours after the attack. Lance was not in the group but in another room recovering. Fred had a black eye but otherwise they were fine. 

"I can't believe it," Todd shook his head. "Hawk really punched out a general?" 

"Hey if he didn't do it I would have!" Pietro snapped. "That guy's a jerk! Speaking of jerks, how's the Loser?"

"Foaming at the mouth in his cell the last I saw him," Xi grinned. "SHIELD is coming to pick him up."

"Good riddance," Hawk walked into the room. "How's Avalanche?"

"Lifeline says both his arms are broken but other than that," Wanda shrugged. 

"How about you soldier?" Hawk looked at Fred. 

"I'm okay," Fred removed the icepack from his eye. "Stings a little but no biggie. But boy do I feel bad inside. I'm supposed to be the unmovable Blob and he threw me around like a rag doll!" 

"Well if memory serves you got in some good punches," Hawk said. "There's nothing shameful about the way you kids acted. I'm proud of you. You acted like real soldiers out there." 

"Hawk…are you gonna get in trouble for what you did?" Althea asked.

"No he's not," Gabriel Jones stepped out of the shadows. "As far as the brass is concerned, General Ross merely was knocked out by some debris." 

Hawk glared at Jones. "You…You knew the Leader had the Hulk under surveillance didn't you?" 

"We suspected it," Jones looked at him. 

"What?" Althea yelped.

"Then why the heck didn't you brief us about it?" Pietro asked. 

"To be quite honest," Jones said calmly. "We wanted to see how well you would do out in the field with an element of surprise."

"Who's we?" Wanda asked.

"I think I have a clue," Hawk growled. 

"It was an interesting test," Jones remarked.

"Interesting? Tell that to Avalanche! His arms are broken!" Althea snapped.

"Bones heal," Gabriel Jones waved. "He'll be fine." 

"Fine? Avalanche was nearly killed along with the rest of the Misfits!" Hawk snapped. "Not to mention the fact that the Hulk escaped again!" 

"So? What are you complaining about General?" Jones asked. "You and your Misfits came out of this smelling like a rose. Your team saved a town, captured the Leader and slowed the Hulk down. It's not your fault Ross dropped the ball."

"Which is what you were counting on isn't it?" Hawk growled. 

"Doesn't it bother you that a member of my team is lying in the hospital because of you guys?" Althea snarled.

"An unfortunate incident, but hey that's what happens sometimes. You of all people should know that," Jones shrugged. "His wounds aren't fatal and with Lifeline's help his arms will be as good as new in no time at all. Besides, when I left him he wasn't exactly in agony." 

************************************************************************

"Oh Lance! You poor baby!" Kitty blinked back tears. "Is there anything I can do for you?" 

Lance lay there in the hospital bed, both arms were in casts. "Well could I please have another drink of water?" He said weakly. "If it's not too much trouble…" 

"Oh of course not," Kitty put a glass of water to his lips and helped him drink it. "There, is that better?" 

"A little," He sighed. 

"What are you doing here?" Wanda asked as she, the Misfits and General Hawk walked in. 

"Trinity called me just an hour ago and used the Mass Device to transport me here," She told them. She turned her attention back to Lance. "Is there anything else I can get you?" 

"No, just you being here is enough," Lance said softly. 

"Oh brother and people call me a ham," Pietro rolled his eyes. 

"How would you like **your** arms broken?" Kitty made a fist. 

"Oooh! I'm so scared!" Pietro mocked. "Run for your lives people! It's the attack of the Incredible Kitty!" 

"Why you…!" Kitty growled.

"Ahem," Hawk made a polite cough. "Kitty if you don't mind I'd like to talk to the Misfits alone for a little bit." 

"It's okay Kitty," Lance said in a weak voice. "I'll be all right." 

"I'll be right back," Kitty kissed him on the cheek before she went outside the room.

"You're going to be milking this for all it's worth aren't you?" Todd grimaced. 

"You bet I am," Lance winked. 

"Well it's good to see that not everything got damaged out there," Hawk chuckled. 

"Hey General," Lance grinned. "Sorry I can't salute."

"No problem," Hawk nodded. "Good work soldier." 

"All the good that it did," Lance sighed. "We failed." 

"No you got caught in the power plays of some very dangerous individuals," Hawk growled. "Ross and Jones were just using you in their private war against each other."

"War?" Lance asked. "I thought they were both trying to catch the Hulk?"

"They are, but each of them wants to be the one to catch him for his own purposes," Hawk said. "The only reason they're working together is that they can find ways of stabbing each other in the back and taking the credit for themselves." 

"And Eddington knew that didn't he?" Althea asked. "But why did he let it happen?"

"To see who would win so he could make a potential ally," Hawk frowned. "I'm sorry to say I've seen it happen before. Duke was right. Eddington can't be trusted. However he did make one mistake."

"What's that?" Wanda asked.

"Up until now I couldn't be completely sure if Eddington was what he seemed to be," Hawk said. "Now that he's shown his true colors, we'll be keeping an eye on him." 

Betty Ross knocked on the door and walked in. "I…wanted to see how you were doing," She said sadly. "I'm sorry Avalanche. I…"

"It's not your fault," Lance told her. "I just got a bad break that's all." 

"Not that bad huh Lance?" Althea snickered. "Now that you have your own private nurse Kitty to keep you company." Lance turned red.

"I'm just so sorry you all got caught up in this," Betty sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Hawk told her. "You…" Then there was some commotion outside. "What the…?" 

"Like I said I was sorry," Kitty's voice sounded. 

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Agent Gabriel shouted.

"HAWK! SOMEBODY HELP US!" Major Talbot shouted.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR STAR FOR THIS HAWK! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Ross screamed.

"What's going on?" Lance asked Althea and the others who peeked outside.

"Seems Kitty was in a hurry and kind of phased Talbot, Jones and Ross to a medical gurney," Pietro snickered. "They really look funny stuck together like that. Like a three headed ogre."

"Don't unstick them yet Kitty!" Hawk grinned. 

"Pietro get the camera!" Althea laughed. 

"I gotta get a picture of this," Betty grinned. 


End file.
